The invention relates generally to semiconductor devices and integrated circuit fabrication and, in particular, to semiconductor structures for an active device region and methods of forming such semiconductor structures.
Devices fabricated using semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) technologies may exhibit certain performance improvements in comparison with comparable devices built directly in a bulk silicon substrate. Generally, an SOI wafer includes a thin device layer of semiconductor material, a handle substrate, and a thin buried insulator layer, such as a buried oxide or BOX layer, physically separating and electrically isolating the device layer from the handle substrate. Integrated circuits are fabricated using the semiconductor material of the device layer. A primary source of the improved performance is due to the presence of the BOX layer.
Improved semiconductor structures for an active device region and methods of forming such semiconductor structures are needed.